OS : Sois Heureuse
by YueAma
Summary: Quand tu es avec moi, aucun mal ne peut m'atteindre, tout est toujours parfait, chaque fois que tu souris mon cœur rate un battement, chaque fois que tu ris, mon âme s'envole avec les oiseaux, quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, quand tu m'embrasses, je me fous complètement du reste du monde, il n'y a plus que toi. [Tenten/Gaara]


" _L'amour véritable c'est celui qui dit je t'aime mais je te quitte. Il part mais ne cesse de s'agrandir_. "

Anonyme

* * *

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps, un dimanche comme les autres où il faisait chaud, même très chaud pour la saison. Tenten aimait ce genre de journée qu'elle partageait toujours avec lui, comme cet après-midi-là.

Ils étaient allongés dans un parc dans l'ombre d'un cerisier pour ne pas être dérangés par le surplus de soleil. Tenten adorait cet espace vert au mois de juin, elle aimait le parfum des fleurs, toutes plus belles et plus colorées les unes que les autres, que les jardiniers du parc avaient plantées. Mais ce que la jeune fille aimait par-dessus tout, c'était être dans ses bras.

Jamais elle ne se sentait plus vivante que près de lui, quand sa peau brûlait la sienne rien qu'en la touchant, quand son souffle faisait frissonner la moindre passerelle de son corps et quand sa voix, grave et profonde, la transportait au pays des rêves.

Ils étaient enlacés au pied du cerisier, c'était deux personnes à part entière, mais pourtant, ils étaient ensemble un seul et unique être.

Gaara aimait jouer avec les cheveux de la belle brune, entrelaçant chaque mèche avec une douceur extrême, comme s'il craignait de la briser. De sa main libre, il l'entourait, d'un geste à la fois remplis d'amour, mais qui n'en restait pas moins possessif, s'assurant de ne jamais quitter des yeux ce bout de femme qu'il aimait plus que le monde entier.

Ses petites mains étaient posées sur son torse, traçant des lignes invisibles aux yeux de tous sauf d'eux deux. Tenten leva la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent, il les avait d'un bleu-vert époustouflant, si profond que Tenten voulait s'y noyer. Elle, les avait noisette, ils dégageaient une douceur et une tendresse infinies qui faisaient chavirer Gaara.

Le rouquin soupira ce qui fit sourire Tenten. Chaque partie de son corps la demandait et la désiraient si fort que Gaara se penchât vers elle et l'embrassât.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, qui avait été doux et timide, celui-là était profond, tendre et pourtant sauvage, tout leur était instinctif et les deux adolescents ne répondaient plus de rien, la seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils n'existaient que pour l'autre.

Tenten n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant de le rencontrer, alors que Gaara était en renfermé sur lui-même. Le jeune homme avait été attiré par cette jeune fille souriante, pleine de vie, pourtant si fragile, depuis l'idée de la quitter le terrorisait.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Tenten.  
\- Je t'aime encore plus. lui répondit Gaara.  
\- C'est impossible, personne ne peut aimer plus que je t'aime.  
\- Alors, tu ne mesures pas la profondeur de mon amour, je ne saurais jamais me passer de toi Tenten Ama.

Tous ces mots avaient déjà été dits par d'autres qu'eux, mais Tenten savait qu'ils étaient vrais, alors qu'importe qu'ils soient clichés. La jeune fille se releva et fit face au rouquin, qui la regardait tendrement.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Où ça ?

Le sourire de Gaara s'élargit.

\- Surprise. Alors, tu viens ?

Tenten fit comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Attends, voyons voir... Pesons le pour et contre...  
\- Il y a des contres ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Ah, tant mieux.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent main dans la main le parc. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en ville, où ils se baladèrent tranquillement. Les gens se retournaient sur le passage des deux tourtereaux. Ensemble, ils dégageaient une aura incroyable. Tenten était belle, très belle, ses cheveux châtains, qu'elle avait attachés en deux couettes basses, lui arrivaient en bas du dos, son visage fin était entouré d'une frange, faisant ainsi ressortir ses grands yeux bruns. Gaara avait l'allure d'un jeune homme populaire auprès des filles, roux, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, lui donnant un air mauvais garçon qui lui allait bien, au-dessus de ses yeux bleu-vert sereins, on pouvait voir un tatouage japonais qui signifiait amour.

En parfait opposés, Tenten était petite, tout en elle inspirait la fragilité, alors que Gaara était grand et costaud, la dominant de deux têtes, il aimait la sentir si frêle contre lui, dans ses moments, la protéger semblait plus important encore.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent leur route sans remarquer le regard des passants, ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une trentaine de minutes, à chaque pas, la curiosité de Tenten montait, Gaara en était amusé. Ils vagabondèrent donc de commerce en commerce, redécouvraient la ville quand elle était avec lui, elle regardait tout avec l'émerveillement d'une enfant, Gaara, lui, ne regardait qu'elle.

\- On arrive bientôt ? demandait sans cesse la belle brune.

\- On y est presque...  
\- Tu m'as déjà dit cela il y a dix minutes !  
\- Ah bon ? Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça, voyons...  
\- Gaara !

Tenten croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et puis se mit à bouder. Le jeune homme aimait cet air faussement vexé sur son visage, elle était vraiment trop mignonne comme ça...

\- Regarde, c'est là.

Il désigna un sentier que Tenten n'aurait pas vu sans lui.

\- On quitte la ville ?  
\- Oui, aller viens...

Il l'entraîna sur le chemin qui n'était éclairé que par la lune, lui serrant un peu plus la main comme s'il avait peur de la perdre dans le noir. Les bruits de la ville s'éteignirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la pénombre. Tenten, d'abord inquiète de ne rien voir, fut vite calmée par la présence de Gaara à ses côtés. Une fois de plus elle fut surprise par la profondeur de ses sentiments envers lui. Elle n'avait jamais pris conscience que si quelconque mal devait arriver au jeune homme, elle n'y survirait pas. Gaara semblait avoir lu ses pensées, car il serra un peu plus fort encore la main de sa petite amie.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
\- Dans un endroit que j'aime particulièrement et que je veux te faire découvrir.  
\- Ah...

Puis Tenten se tut, le jeune homme connaissait sa curiosité sans limite et savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps sans le bombarder de nouveau de questions, du genre...

\- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?

Elle avait tenu moins longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

\- J'essayais d'échapper à ma sœur, chose très difficile quand on connaît Temari...

Tenten gloussa ce qui incita Gaara a continué.

\- Enfin bref, je suis allée en ville incognito et j'ai vu ce sentier, que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant et j'ai décidé de voir ça d'un peu plus près.

\- Et ?  
\- Et le reste est une surprise.

La jeune fille grogna. Quand Gaara voulait garder un secret, elle n'arrivait à rien ! Elle s'accrocha au bras du jeune homme et lui lança un regard suppliant, que le rouquin ignora ostensiblement. Tenten finit par abandonner et continua sa marche silencieusement. Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup, car quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent grimper une colline et ce fut une fois en haut qu'elle remarqua la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

La campagne qu'ils venaient de traverser, juste éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui se levait, avait une couleur bronze que la brune n'avait encore jamais vue, la ville s'étendait derrière, grande, lumineuse et pleine de vie, tandis que le ciel se parsemait d'étoile si nombreuse que Tenten ne pouvait pas toutes les compter.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, observant la vue dans un silence émerveillé. Seul, la vue aurait été belle, à deux, elle était magique. Et alors que l'astre lunaire montait de plus en plus haut, Gaara murmura :

\- Quand tu es avec moi, aucun mal ne peut m'atteindre, tout est toujours parfait, chaque fois que tu souris mon cœur rate un battement, chaque fois que tu ris, mon âme s'envole avec les oiseaux, quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, quand tu m'embrasses, je me fous complètement du reste du monde, il n'y a plus que toi.

Tenten le regardait les larmes aux yeux, son cœur battait à la folie, devant la déclaration du jeune homme, qui avait tant de mal à s'ouvrir. Mon Dieu qu'elle l'aimait ! Ça ne devait pas être permis à ce point ! Le rouquin reprit :

\- Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques semaines, peut-être vais-je te faire du mal ? Si je te fais quoi que ce soit, je dois un jour partir pour ne pas revenir, je veux que tu reprennes ta vie avant que je n'arrive et je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Tenten le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse, je te suivrais partout, même si tu vas à l'autre bout du monde, je ne peux être que près de toi !

Gaara soupira.

\- J'aurai au moins essayé.  
\- Oui et bien n'essaye plus !

La remarque le fit rire, elle le surprendrait toujours !

\- Je t'aime, lui glissa-t-il comme un grand secret.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il la regarda avec tendresse puis se leva.

\- Il faut que l'on rentre et que je te rende à tes parents !  
\- J'espère que tu es à l'épreuve des balles pour m'avoir fait rentrer si tard.  
\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent avec le plus grand sérieux possible, puis éclatèrent de rire. Tenten se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de retour, main dans la main, parlant de tout et de rien, soulagé tous deux de l'amour que leur portait l'autre. Ils finirent par arriver en ville, celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus vide.

Ils marchaient côte à côte quand la boule au ventre qui angoissait Gaara revint à la charge, plus forte que les autres fois ; Tenten qui l'avait senti se crisper, s'arrêta nette, pour le regarder, inquiète, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien et le jeune homme lui répondit positivement lui racontant, qu'il avait juste eux un frisson.

Tenten ne le crut pas une seconde et quand il voulut reprendre la marche, car ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un passage piéton, elle le retint et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle le fixait intensément et ne remarqua pas la voiture qui arrivait à pleine vitesse dans la rue et qui ne semblait pas les voir. Gaara la remarqua, mais sut immédiatement, que le véhicule était bien trop prêt pour freiner et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rejoindre le trottoir à temps.

\- Sois heureuse, d'accord ?  
\- Qu...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de parler, que le rouquin la poussait déjà, si violemment qu'elle heurta une voiture garée à côté en pleine tête. Tout se passa vite, Gaara lui lança un dernier regard rempli d'amour et demandant pardon, puis la voiture le renversa, il fut expulsé à une dizaine de mètres, tandis que Tenten se relevait péniblement.

\- Gaara, murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

\- Gaara, pleura-t-elle plus fort.

Que venait-il de faire ?

\- Gaara... Gaara... Gaara !

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? !

\- Gaara ! hurlait-elle, Gaara ! Gaara Gaara Gaara !

Chaque fois qu'elle hurlait son nom, son cœur, son âme, son être tout entier se déchiraient. La douleur, l'empêcher de respirer normalement, à moitié assommée, elle avançait avec difficulté vers le corps de jeune homme. Malgré la douleur, elle continuait de hurler, alarmant les habitants.

\- Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaaraaaa !

Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser comme ça !

\- Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...

Tenten arriva enfin près de lui, tandis que les habitants sortaient de chez eux pour faire face à un spectacle choquant, un pensa à appeler les urgences, les autres, regardaient avec tristesse, la brune effondrait sur le corps qui criait à s'en arracher les poumons :

\- Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Me laisse pas toute seule ! Gaara !

Bientôt, les urgences arrivèrent, suivis de près par les pompiers qui venaient éteindre le feu causé par la voiture, dont le moteur avait explosé. Il fallut de nombreuses minutes pour convaincre la jeune fille de lâcher le corps dont les bras étaient arrachés. Elle fut transportée à l'hôpital, pour vérifier son état de santé. Pendant tout le trajet personne ne put l'approcher sous peine de la voir hurler, elle se mettait ensuite à murmurer :

\- Gaara... Gaara... Gaara...

Arrivée aux urgences, les médecins eurent beaucoup de mal à l'examiner, cependant, ils finirent par conclurent qu'elle n'avait rien, mais ils voulurent la garder pour surveiller son état de santé. Tenten s'était tus, son corps tremblait de toutes parts mais ses lèvres restaient closes et ses yeux vides d'émotions, d'humanité. Il la portèrent presque jusqu'à sa chambre, puis la déposèrent comme une poupée brisée dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus rien de la belle jeune fille qui avait ouvert les yeux le matin même, ses espoirs et son amour étaient morts, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'accrocher, aucune raison de survivre.

Ses parents débarquèrent dès qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, inquiets et effondrés. Ils cherchent en vain son regard, un sourire, un signe qu'elle allait bien. Sa mère caressait ses cheveux, son père avait pris sa main, ils chuchotaient des mots d'amour secoués par les larmes :

\- Tout va bien se passer mon cœur... murmurait sa mère.  
\- On est là ne t'inquiète pas... rajoutait son père.

Mais ces phrases sonnaient creuses à l'oreille de Tenten qui aurait préféré être sourde. Ses parents s'accrochaient à elle, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien sinon le corps désarticulé sans âme qu'elle avait serrée dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin dont on avait coupé les fils, un cœur en miette que l'on avait arraché, brûlé, brisé en mille morceaux. Elle voulait le silence, elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait Gaara, voir une dernière fois son visage, embrasser encore ses lèvres, se perdre pour toujours dans le lac de ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir.

Jamais elle n'avait connu une douleur aussi immense, pire que de se casser tous les os de son corps, pire que de se noyer, de brûler vif, de se faire arracher les ongles à la pince, se faire arracher les yeux, pire que la mort et que l'oubli.

\- On ne va pas te laisser, tu es en sécurité mon ange...

Tout était trop blanc pour Tenten, les murs, le lit, le sol, le plafond, les meubles, les rideaux, la lumière, les vêtements des infirmiers, la vie. Elle voulait repeindre le monde en rouge écarlate, comme les cheveux de Gaara toujours en bataille, comme son amour oublié, comme son coeur déchirée, comme le sang qui l'avait aspergée.

Une infirmière eut pitié de ce cadavre que l'on prétendait encore en vie, alors que la nuit avançait et que Tenten n'avait toujours pas bouger, elle vint l'endormir d'une piqûre dans le bras, l'obligeant à sombrer dans le noir et à oublier sa douleur.

Ce fut un cauchemars qui la tira de son sommeil. Pendant cinq secondes bénites Tenten se demanda où elle était, pourquoi ses parents dormaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, pourquoi tout était si blanc, pourquoi elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Quand la vérité la rattrapa, la tristesse et la douleur virent lui couper le souffle et la fendre en deux. Gaara était mort par sa faute. Ses jambes la portaient à peine quand elle se mit debout, son corps bougeait mais son esprit était déjà bien loin. Elle voulait partir en courant mais n'en n'avait pas la force. Ce fut donc sans bruit qu'elle quitta sa chambre pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle se savait juste en plein milieu de la nuit, les lumières étaient allumées dans toutes les pièces et des infirmiers passaient de temps en temps. Elle dut changer de chemin plusieurs fois pour les éviter.

Soudain elle vit un couloir non éclairé, elle s'y engagea de suite cherchant la solitude. Elle s'assit contre le mur, en face de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passé la lumière des lampadaires et de la lune. La tête enfuit entre ses jambes, Tenten pleurait dans le silence le plus total. Elle voulait revenir quelques heures plus tôt et empêcher Gaara de la sauver. Elle préférait une mort rapide ici et maintenant, qu'une vie entière sans cet amour.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, résonna alors une voix bien connue.

Elle releva vivement le visage pour croiser le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Gaara était assis près d'elle, sans aucune blessure, vivant, les yeux amplis d'amour. Après quelques secondes de joie intense, la jeune fille compris qu'il n'était qu'une illusion de son cerveau, mais elle s'en fichait : Gaara était là, rien d'autre n'importait.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix si sincère qu'elle aurait pu en mourir, mais je veux que tu vives.

La colère fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Tenten, comment pouvait-il dire ça ?!

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ?! Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as laissée seule ! Tu es MORT dans mes bras ! Comment veux-tu que je vives sans toi ?! Je ne suis plus rien ! Rien qu'une épave, rien qu'un cœur blessé ! J'ai si mal Gaara... Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !  
\- Alors vis pour moi ! Sois heureuse !

Il l'a fixait avec tant d'amour, de compassion, de tristesse, sa douleur était aussi celle de Tenten, qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas réel, il l'aimait, il avait besoin d'elle autant que toute son âme et ainsi que chaque partie d'elle le désiraient chaque seconde un peu plus.

Mais la mort les séparait tel un mur infranchissable.

Elle était telle une feuille tremblante, l'univers tout entier était flouté par ses pleurs et sa douleur. Sa vie n'était plus qu'une illusion, qu'une erreur, alors à quoi bon ? Gaara ne reviendrait jamais à la vie, jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer et se sentir aimer, elle ne voulait pas ça... Son corps se remit en mouvement, se relevant difficilement pour ensuite approcher des fenêtres.

\- Gaara... Je t'aime, comprend moi je veux respectez ta dernière volonté. Tu m'as dit d'être heureuse, mais le problème... C'est qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à être heureuse... J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner...

Sa souffrance guidant sa main, elle ouvrit les fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, les yeux vers l'être qui l'avait quittée. Celui-ci disparut bientôt, comme si le vent l'avait emporté, le faisant retourner à la morgue près de ses parents en pleurs. Tenten ferma les yeux, adressant une prière à celui qui voudrait l'entendre pour qu'elle retrouve Gaara là où elle irait. Elle se força à lâcher le rebord des fenêtres, essuyant ses dernières larmes. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans une chute qui lui parut éternelle, elle ne reverrait jamais le soleil, ni ses parents, ne se marierait jamais, n'aurait jamais d'enfants, ne vieillirait jamais.

Mais tout ça était sans importance.

Elle avait Gaara.

Bientôt, son corps souriant vint se fracasser sur le macadam.

* * *

Cet OS a été fait pour ce concours : Ici

Merci pour votre soutient, j'ai été classée troisième du concours :)

J'ai écris cet OS quand j'avais treize ans, soyez indulgent x)


End file.
